71713 Empire Dragon
71713 Empire Dragon is a LEGO Ninjago set that was released on January 1, 2020. Description Fans of LEGO® NINJAGO® will be thrilled to build this dragon toy and recreate exciting action scenes from the NINJAGO TV series. The dragon mech is a fearsome creature with its posable head and limbs, digi blade wings, and 2 stud shooters. The best toys for kids This NINJAGO® set boasts 3 minifigures: Digi Kai, Digi Lloyd and the evil ruler of Prime Empire, Unagami, who becomes the dragon to express his anger. The battles kids can stage with these buildable figures will consume their creative minds and inspire their imaginations. The perfect construction toys LEGO® NINJAGO® toy playsets allow children to dive into an action-packed world of adventure where they can team up with their ninja heroes to take on the forces of evil. NINJAGO fans will be captivated as they play out scenes with these stunning building sets, which include ninja mechs, dragon figures, temples and ninja toys. *''Awesome LEGO® dragon and 3 minifigures to recreate thrilling action from the NINJAGO® TV series. The ideal gift for NINJAGO fans who want to be a little ninja and dive into a fantasy world for endless adventures.'' *''This toy playset boasts a LEGO® NINJAGO® dragon and 3 minifigures: NINJAGO Digi Kai, Digi Lloyd and the ruler of Prime Empire, Unagami. Children can play out stories as they compete over the Key-Tana.'' *''The LEGO® dragon is highly posable with moving limbs, head and jaw, and can fire studs from 2 shooters. Unagami can ride in cockpit, and it can be used for battles against Jay's Cyber Dragon toy playset.'' *''This 286-piece LEGO® dragon construction toy provides an exciting building task for boys and girls aged 8+ and will delight NINJAGO® fans and creative kids as a birthday gift, Christmas present or LEGO gift for any occasion.'' *''New for January 2020, this NINJAGO® set is a great size to enjoy at home or take on the go for non-stop ninja action. The dragon figure measures over 5” (14 cm) high, 15” (39 cm) long and 5” (14 cm) wide.'' *''No batteries are required for this ninja mech – it is ready to start playing out exciting stories as soon as it is built. Your little ninjas will never need to take a break from their adventures.'' *''Looking for the ideal LEGO® gift for a young builder? Then this is it! The bricks come with simple-to-follow instructions making it quick and easy to have your LEGO NINJAGO® dragon ready for action.'' *''LEGO® NINJAGO® building sets offer a gateway to a world of adventure where kids can live out their most exciting dreams by teaming up with their ninja heroes for non-stop fun as they take on a host of villains.'' *''The LEGO® bricks used to build this LEGO dragon have met the highest industry standards for more than 60 years, ensuring they are always consistent, compatible and pull apart with ease every time. Even resistant to dragon attacks!'' *''LEGO® bricks have been relentlessly tested and meet the highest global safety and quality standards. You know you are in safe hands when you choose a LEGO toy for your kids.'' Notes *This set is the cheapest way to get Unagami. Gallery 71713 Empire Dragon Box Backside.jpg 71713 Empire Dragon Poster.jpeg Resize (1).jpeg Resize.jpeg Resize (3).jpeg 71713 Empire Dragon.jpg 71713 Empire Dragon 2.jpg 71713 Empire Dragon Minifigures.jpg Winter 2020 Kai Minifigure.png|Digi Kai minifigure Winter 2020 Lloyd Minifigure.png|Digi Lloyd minifigure Winter 2020 Unagami Minifigure.png|Unagami minifigure Winter 2020 Kai Minifigure 2.png Winter 2020 Lloyd Minifigure 2.png Empero Unagami.jpg Category:Ninjago Category:2020 Category:Sets Category:Article stubs Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Dragons Category:Prime Empire Category:2020 Sets